The Reaper
by Abigaila Snape
Summary: Hi, My name is Danika Hardy. I married into the Hardy family 3 years ago. Of course half my uncles thought I'd end up with one of my 2 best friends...Tho that's not why you're here is it? you see I was born Danika Jade Calaway, and this is my story…
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, My name is Danika Hardy. I married into the Hardy family 3 years ago. Of course half my uncles thought I'd end up with one of my 2 best friends… Well I suppose it was actually a three way split. So part of them were right. I ended up with Hardy. Tho that's not why you're here is it? You're here to find out how it is that a female is intercontinental champion n in the running for WWE champion… I guess that means I should take you back to the beginning, before I was a Hardy. Back before I was a WWE champion, Before becoming the first female to fight the guys, before I adopted my dad's coworkers as my 'uncles' n my friends. Before I was that creepy, hard-ass teen in the corner of the cafeteria that kicked the captain of the wrestling teams ass. Even before my parents divorced. Hehe… you see I was born Danika Jade Calaway, and this is my story…"

"You see dad's a pro-wrestler. One of the best, n has been for as long as I can remember. Hehe… some of my earliest memories are of him getting home late at night, long after my bed time, n tryin to be real quit as he tip toed up the stairs n snuck in my room to give me a good night kiss. It was even funnier when his half brother would stay with us, you see dad is 6 foot 10 n my unc' he's 6 foot 8. Can you imagine to giant pro-wrestlers tryin to be really quit while traversing a room full of stuffed animals!"

"Anyway, I can remember dad pickin me up over his head n spinning in circles till we were both dizzy n havin trouble breathin cause we were laughin so hard then tossin me in the air so unc could catch me n spin till he was dizzy. Dad would sit with me the whole day after he got home n insist that I tell him everything that I did from the moment he left. Sometimes even insisting he Had to know how many times I moved the toothbrush up n down when I brushed my teeth… "

"When I was seven he bought me a video camera n taught me how to use it so I could tape everythin n he wouldn't miss anythin… I didn't realize at the time it was his way of tellin me he wasn't comin home again…"

~~video~~~

_A dark hallway, the only light from an open doorway at the other end of the hall. _

_A women's voice raise in anger, "You can buy a seven year old a video camera but you can't buy me a damn dress!"_

_A gruff man's voices almost sad but frustrated, "Victoria, what is wrong with the other ten you bought last month?"_

_The camera shakes slightly n you can tell that its moving closer to the door._

_The woman growls, "What are you keeping track of how much I buy!"_

_The man snorts, "I have to! With how much I make I should be able to buy a second house yet I have to hide money from you just to buy our daughter a new movie."_

"_The little brat doesn't need any more movies!"_

"_But you need more dresses! You don't wear half of what you own, tho there isn't much there to wear! Besides that girl your calling a brat is the same girl that say on the news that that orphanage burned down in came down stairs dragging a box of toys n clothes n said to send it to those kids because they needed it more. When you saw that same news report you got pissy n said it was burnt down on purpose just so the grubby lil brats could get free shit!" _

"_You know you have been a real ass to me for nearly eight years now! Ever since I got pregnant with that thing that you worship!"_

_The camera peaks around the corner to show the light is coming from the kitchen on the other side of the dining room where the two people are talking, causing them to be silhouetted. They are standing with the man towering over the woman, their faces nearly touching as he growls at her._

"_The reason I stopped giving a shit about you is because the moment you found out you were pregnant you started to look for a doctor to abort it!"_

_The woman hissed and shoved at his chest, merely causing him to narrow his eyes, "I told you from the start I never wanted children!'_

"_You never even gave it a chance your mother had to sit with you 24/7 because you tried to throw yourself down the stairs!" _

"_As I recall I did throw myself down those stairs and all it did was give the little freak brain damage!"_

_The man's hand snaps back and you can tell he has to force himself to step back and not hit her. "She is ten times smarter than you ever will be."_

_The light glints off the womans eyes and you can see that they are wide open, "You were going to hit me!"_

_The man growls and turns to walk out of the room. The woman lunges at him and he turns grabbing her by the neck and lifting her so her kicking feet a just barely off the floor._

"_You turned me in to the one thing I never wanted to be. That's why I hate you. The only reason I came back tonight is to get my shit n get out while I still can. Glenn will be here tomorrow to get Ika and here things and old lady Stevens knows I'm leaving n will call the cops if she thinks even in the slightest that you hurt that girl."_

_He dropped her to the ground and as she rubbed at her throat she spit venomously, "Your'e right, you're just like you father." _

_The man is visibly shaking as he storms out the door n slams it behind him. The camera speeds to the door n as I opens squeezes thro and falls to the porch. A small pair of legs in purple flower pajama pants and fuzzy purple slippers runs towards the man as he starts to pull out of the driveway on a motorcycle. _

"_Daaaaddddyyyy! No don't leave me here! I wana go with you! DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAADDDYYYYY!" _

_The little girls reaches the driveway after the mans already pulled onto the road. You can just see him turning a corner down the road as she runs into the street after him and an older woman's voice can be heard as a screen door squeaks open. _

"_Danika, get out of the road right now! Danika! Billy grab her before she gets hit!"_

_A young man runs from the yard next door and snatches the little girl from the street just as a car drives by laying on its horn. He pulls her close to his chest as he sits on the curb and whispers to her as she crys into his chest._

_##scene change###_

_The camera is facing a window looking down at the driveway where a cop car sits as a red pick-up pulls up to the curb. A large bald man climbs out as the cops approach. They talk for a few minutes and the man is obviously becoming upset before he gets back in the truck and slams the door shut. As he starts the engine he looks up at the camera and you can make out him mouthing the words, "Don't worry Princess we'll get you out of there."_

_##Scene change###_

_In the hallway of a courthouse the door opens and a woman in business clothes walks towards the camera but stops a squirrely man calls after her, "Mrs. Calaway, one moment." _

_The womans eyes narrow and she spins around, "REED! I can't wait for the paperwork to make that legal again!"_

_The man shrinks back a bit and coughs before handing her some papers, "Right, well Miss Reed. You have to sign these before you can take your daughter home."_

_The camera jerks down the feet of the pair and the little girls voice is heard. "I'm going home with daddy."_

_The womans legs shift and you can tell she bending down to the girls level before she coos in a sugary voice, "No sweety, you and I are going home and you'll visit your father during summer when your not in school."_

_The camera jerks as the girl pulls back, "But summers only 3 months!"_

_The man chuckles, "You're a clever little cutie aren't you."_

_The woman snaps around, "Don't encourage her!"_

_##scene change### _

_The girl looks slightly older is laying on her stomach on a bed with a dark purple comforter doing homework when the woman barges in. The girl jumps up._

"_Get out of my room!"_

_The woman gives her a smug look then continues to search around the room. "You're eight you don't get privacy."_

_Her eyes light up when they land on a black cowboy looking hat that is obviously too big for the girl. She picks it up to reveal a small black box with a purple Chinese dragon on it. She picks it up and opens it, the girl lunges at her as she pulls money out of it. _

"_That's mine give it back." _

_The woman smile venomously at her, "Of course it isn't. why would anyone give an eight year old money."_

_She laughs as she walks out the door and you see her drop the box over the banister and her it crash below. The woman give a sarcastic 'opps' before cackling and walking down the stairs and out the door._

_The girl walks over and pick up the camera, facing it out the window where you see the woman pulling a very expensive car out of the driveway and down the road. The camera then moves back and looks over the banister where you see the shattered remains of the black box._

_The camera cuts out a minute before you see a close up of the girls face that reveals no emotion. She backs away and turns to a computer. You watch as she brings up a page for the bus station before walking over to the large bed in the background and picking up a wallet. As she approaches the computer again she pulls out a credit card. After entering a few things she moves the mouse around a minute before you her a soft 'opps' as she clicks before smiling wickedly._

* * *

A/N: Alrighty... so what you all think? i would apriciate reveiws please please please! I like to know if people read to the end or just opened the page and changed their minds!

ps; I only own Danika everyone else belongs to themselves or the WWE!


	2. Chapter 2

"So if you haven't noticed already, my mother only wanted me so dad couldn't have me. And seriously do you know how many freaks are out there! I'm lucky that my ass didn't get kid nap when my mothers left me home alone with the door unlocked, let alone when I decided to run away…"

~~video~~~

_The camera is shooting out a side back window of a moving vehicle. You watch as it pulls into the parking lot of a large arena. It pulls to a stop and you here the girls voice, "Yous can keep the change." _

_As she gets out you see the camera shift as she pulls a dark purple, almost black, back pack out of the back seat as the driver says, "Does someone in there know when you where to get here sweetie." _

_The camera shifts a bit, "Yeah my dad's waiting for me. Thank you" and with that she closes the door n you see her walk towards the front of the building._

_##scene change###_

_In what is obviously a back hall of the arena looking around and moving slowly forward. The camera moves to the side quickly and you can tell the girl is hiding as a large man walks past and knocks on a door down the hall. _

_The camera follows him and rises up to his face as the door is answered. The guy who answers the door has a cocky grin on his face, "whasa matter Paul? You forget something?" _

_The big man puts his hand to his stomach a moment and gives a sarcastic laugh before narrowing his eye, "HAHAHA… you think your funny. Now give it back."_

_The smaller guy snickers, "Is poor Big Show getting forgetful in his old age? N tryin to blame me for it!"_

_The big guy rolls his eyes, "I'm not that much older than you now can I have my bag please?"_

_The younger snickers and steps back a minute before handing a black messenger bag to the big guy._

_The younger snickers again and the two nod in farewell as the big guy walks back down the hall past the girls hiding place. After he gets a few passes down the hall the camera sneaks out and follows him._

_After a while the man stops and as he slowly turns around the camera shifts to the side staying behind him. As he turns back around it shifts again and he walks a few passes down the hall again before wiping around and snatching the girl up. There is a slight squeak as he grabs her then as he lifts her to eye level you see a small hand wave at the man. _

"_Hi. I'm Danika. You're Paul Wright aren't ya." _

_The guy's eyes narrow, "How did you know that? And why are you following me? Where's your parents?"_

_The girl giggles, "Daddy told me all about you, you're a friend of his. I don't know where he is at the moment. He's a w'estler so he's here somewhere n I figuwe you might led me to him."_

_As the man goes to talk you here a different voice from down the hall. "Mark calm down! We'll talk to Vince and be on our way to Texas to look for her in less than an hour."_

_You here a familiar man's voice raised in frustration, "She's eight Glenn, Eight! What if some freak jobs gotten a hold of her. All those nasty things they do to little girls before the Kill them! I may never see my angel again and it's all because of the Bitch!"_

"_She's a little Dark princess, very much your child. Anyone she doesn't want to go with would have four cop cars on their ass before they even got hands on her. _

_The big guy raises an eyebrow and while still looking at the girl over the top of the camera he yells over the camera, "Hey Taker! I Think I found something that belongs to you!"_

_A large man covered in tattoos and wearing all black steps around the corner and doesn't even look up. "Not now Paul I'll get it later."_

_The guy holding the girl shakes his head, "Then what do you suggest I do with her then?"_

_At the word her, the man's head snaps up and the bald man from the red truck runs around the corner. _

"_Danika!" they yell in unison before running towards them and the camera drops to the ground and sits at and odd sideways angle. You can still see the two men take the girl from the other. The man in black pulling her close and kissing her face several times before holding her back to look at her as the bald man checks over her for injuries._

"_Don't you Ever do anything like that to me again do you hear me? I nearly died when they told me you were missing!"_

_The little girl pouts and sounds like she's going to cry, "But she doesn't want me, n she broke my treasure box. N can't I stay here with you n uncl Glenn?"_

_The man sighs and pulls her into his chest kissing the top of her head. "It's ok baby. But you can't stay here all the time we can figure something out for while your uncle n I work during the summer but you have to go to school."_

"_But you could get a tutor for me!"_

_All three men chuckle at that and her uncle steps up to them brushing a few light brown strands of hair from her face. "But we can't have one person watch you all the time."_

_The girl sniffs and looks at the third man. "You'd watch me wouldn't you mister big show?"_

_The man smiles and nods, "I've always wanted a pretty little stalker. But I don't think that's going to help your situation."_

_The girl shakes her head and looks back at her father, "But he could watch me some times and Stephie love me. She could watch me! N the tutor would have me part of the times. N..n… you have other friends to! N you n ucl don't always work at the same time!"_

_The man laughs softly and places his forehead to hers, "Sorry Angel. Not my decision to make."_

_The girls sniffs and buries her head in the man's chest, he looks over her head at Big show. "Thanks man."_

_Big Show smiles lightly and shrugs, "Like I said always wanted a little stalker. Let me know when she's stayin with you. I'm willing to watch her for you; I love kids but their usually scared of me."_

_The girl's uncle chuckles, "Eight years and I've never scared her so I think you safe." _

_All three chuckle again and her uncle steps over and picks up the camera as her father shifts her showing that she seems to have fallen asleep before the camera cuts out._

_~~Voice over~~~_

"So I was sent back to my mother and resented her for it for the rest of forever. I would spend summers with my dad. Meeting new people along the way. A week into the first summer I started calling Big Show uncle. He objected at first till a pointed out that Kane was my uncle n no one questioned it so if I told people he was my uncle they'd just have to deal with it. Besides that dad didn't mind so long as I specified which one I was talking about when I said I was going to see them when we were at the arenas."

"As I had said before Stephie loved me. That's Stephanie McMohan if you didn't realize. Vince was never to keen on me… Hell he still isn't… but with the three biggest guys on the show and his daughter on my side he had no choice."

"Of course Steph and Hunter were dating at the time so where She went He went. He wasn't sure how to act around me till I tried to RKO him. Didn't work of course, me being a quarter of his size and all but he thought it was cute and was the first to start teaching me the proper way to wrestle."

"Then came Uncle Hunts best friend. Shawn was always big on his look before a match and when he came back from it he looked like shit win or lose so my almost nine year old brain had an idea…"

~~video~~~

_Triple H and little Danika are playing in what looks like a waiting area, with large couches and chairs. She squeels as he picks her up flipping her around before lifting her in the air with his hand on her stomach and brings her down on a couch. She bounces and laughs, " Again! Again!" _

_Hunter laughs and is about to snatch her up again when the door opens. A man limps, holding his arm, hair everywhere._

_Hunter stops and walks over to where the other man has dropped into a chair. "You alright man?"_

_The man shifts and winces, "I think I popped my shoulder outa place again."_

_Hunter sighs and glances at Danika who is sitting of the couch looking at the other man curiously. _

"_I'm gonna go grab a medic to look at that, can you keep an eye on Ika for a minute?"_

_The man glances up seeing her for the first time, "Takers girl right?"_

_Hunter nods, "Yeah and if anything happens to her you not only got him on you ass but Kane, Big Show, Stephanie and me."_

_The man chuckles and nods before Hunter walk quickly out of the room. He glances up as she slides off the couch and comes to stand in front of him, her head tilted to one side._

"_Your uncle Hunts friend Shawn right?"_

_The man chuckles and winces, "yeah, does Hunter know you refer to him as a brand of ketchup?"_

_She raises and eyebrow and tilts her head in the other direction._

_Shawn chuckles again and brushes some hair out of his face. Danika blinks before rushing over to her backpack and coming back with a hair brush and a black hair tie. She sets them down next to the camera before picking up the camera and moving it so it shows Shawn from the side. She then picks the items back up and hands them to Shawn. He raises an eyebrow and she smiles up at him before moving to the side of the chair and climbing up behind him so she's sitting on the back of the chair. She then reaches forward, "Brush please."_

_Shawn chuckles again but hands over the brush. She then slowly starts to brush out his hair. After she seems satisfied that it isn't tangled she hold the brush out again. "Take please."_

_He takes the brush and she starts to run her finger thru his hair pulling it into three sections. He goes to turn his head towards her but she grabs on to either side of his head and turns it forward again. _

_He chuckles again, "What are you doing?" _

_She smiles and states as if it's obvious, "Braiding yous hair. Daddy lets me braid his hair some time. Specially if he's gonna be on his bike. But he won't let me ride with him yet. He says I'm too little still."_

_Shawn smiles, "Well your daddy's right there."_

_She pouts and whines, "I can't help it yous are all Giant!"_

_He chuckles again and as the door opens she reaches her hand forward again. "Tie please"_

_Hunter walks over with and amused look on his face and Shawn shrugs before carful getting up and walking over to a mirror. HE smiles and turns around as Danika slides from the back of the chair to the seat. "I think I just found my new hair dresser!" Danika beams as the Medic comes in and hunter chuckles._

_

* * *

_

A/N: i would first like to thank my first two reveiwers! ^bows to your awsomeness^! lol but anywho, you know what i what, reveiws pwease!


	3. Chapter 3

"My life continued on in much that manner. Making new friends in the WWE as time went on. Sometimes the camera crew would let me help and the guy in charge, Donavan; I call him Donny, said that if I kept it up he'd see about giving me an internship when I was of age."

"During school I was polite to my teachers. My friends loved my stories about all the things I did and all the places I went over the summer. My mother and I fought more and more till I was old enough to talk to the judge and got permission to padlock my bedroom door from the inside. Then I came home the week before my freshman year of high school to find my mother waiting with a moving van and boxes saying we were move go get my shit so we can leave. Loads of notice there right?"

"So we up and moved to Tennessee. I started a new school in the first year of high school. I was the freak in wrestling memorabilia, big black work boots, and a camera constantly at my side. I made one friend that stands out Toby Kevens. The most mocho gay you will ever meet and one of the nicest guys in the world. He quickly became my personal camera guy. Unfortunately we shortly meet my rival…"

~~video~~~

_A black screen shows but you can hear people and cars before a girl laughs, "Toby you goober. The lens cover's still on."_

_There's a crackly sound and the sound of sliding plastic before you see a hand remove the cover. As it moves away you see a young girl sitting on a brick wall. She's wearing black work boots, black cargo shorts that come just past her knees and a Shawn Michaels t-shirt, her long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. She smiles at the camera and as another group of kids pushes between them pulls out an old beat up dark purple back pack from behind the wall._

_A boy's chuckle is heard as she pulls out a baggie of brightly colored circles. "Skittles taste the gay pride!"_

_The girl rolls her eyes and tosses a skittle at the camera before setting them aside and picking up her bag again. _

_A male voice is heard from off to the side, "A Shawn Michaels fan? No wonder you can't afford a new backpack." _

_The girls takes a slow deep breath, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and giving a slight snarl before the camera shifts to a tall boy with short spiked hair, a tight muscle shirt, and painted on blue jeans. Behind him is a small group of boys that are obviously jocks that are all snickering._

_The girls voice is heard drawling in boredom, "What do you want Boe-ran?" _

_Several of the boys behind the first snicker and his head whips around to glare at them before he smirks and turns back to her. "Always pictured you as a Kane, maybe Undertaker Fan." _

" _How about you just don't picture me and we call it a day shall we. Come on Toby."_

_The camera turns back to her as she jumps down putting her bag over her shoulder. The boy's voice is heard again. "Awww… the poor freaks are going to spend their summer locked in the shed actin like they know somebody. But they'll always be nobodies." _

_The girls stops and a hand shoots out from behind the camera grabbing her arm before she can turn. "Summer vacation Ika. Don't start it in juvy. I'm goin with you to travel with your dad I don't wana miss that."_

_She takes a deep breath, gives a big smile than turns towards the others while taking a step back. "hey Orton the circus called. There looking for the bearded ladies pet dog. Don't make me call Barnum and Baily."_

_Some of the boys snicker again and the girl gets a smug smirk before winking at the camera. _

_##scene change###_

_An airport terminal, the camera is looking around before a bang to the side brings it around fast. The same girl is shaking out her foot bent over buy a trash can outside the ladies room. There's a chuckle from behind the camera and the girl flicks off the camera man before straitening up. She tugs down on her short black shorts and adjust her green stripped tank top before picking up her purple backpack. _

_She pushes a piece of hair that has escaped her sloppy bun behind her ear and smiles as there's a wolf whistle from behind the camera. "If only I was straight girly! Does your daddy know you dress like that?"_

_She rolls her eyes and starts walking towards him. "Yeah he wanted to kill Aunt Steph when she took me shopping. I think sometimes he likes to forget that I am a girl."_

_A gruff voice from off to the side, "Prove it!" _

_Her eyes light up and she has a big smile as she runs to the side, "Uncle Glenn! I missed you guys"_

_The camera follows her as she runs and jumps into Kane's arms. He gives her a big bear hug and spins her around in the air both laughing as Shawn and Hunter walk up. She smiles as Kane sets her down and launches herself at the other two, catching both of them around the neck at the same time and nearly taking them to the ground._

_They all laugh and she looks around smile fading. "Hey where's Dad?" The three men give each other a sideways look._

_She gets a sad look on her face. "He couldn't make it could he."_

_The men share a look again before Hunter steps forward, "Sorry Squirt. Vince was riding him again about you running around unchecked. Say why don't you go throw on a pair of jeans. It's a bit cool out even for you." _

_She sighs and nods before walking back to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walks back out in a pair of dark blue bell bottoms. As Kane takes her backpack he shares a smirk with hunter over her head. _

_The camera scans behind them to show a set of trolleys, one with a missed matched set of luggage and the other with a set of dark purple luggage covered in stickers that represent the symbols of different wrestlers. Glenn and Hunter both take one of the trolleys and start to the exit. As they get close to the exit Shawn walks up behind her and pulls a bag off his shoulder. _

"_Here Ika, you're gonna need this." The three men share a smile as she stops at the curb and takes the bag, rolling her eyes. She turns towards them so her back is to the road as she fights to get what's in the bag out. She narrows her eyes and looks up as she pulls a full face helmet out of the bag. _

_All of a sudden a motorcycle revs and screeches to a halt inches from Ika. Ika whips around as the camera pulls back to show her father on his bike. Black jeans, dark grey sleeveless T-shirt, dark sunglasses and windswept hair pulled back at the nap of his neck. _

_Ika raises her eyebrow and he chuckles running his hand back thru his hair, "I can't braid worth crap." _

_They all laugh and Ika shakes her head before handing the helmet to Shawn. After a quick run of her hands she twist her hands a few times before pulling a tie of her wrist and then steps back reaching towards Shawn with a big smile. _

_Her father grins as she pulls it over her head and motions for her to step towards him. He reaches up and adjusts the strap before wiggling the helmet and pulling it up slightly. He pats the top and she grins at him before pulling down the front._

_He sits back and pulls the bike upright. She steps back and swings her leg over the back. You can still see a big grin on her face as she adjust herself and puts her arms around his waist. He glances over his shoulder and give her a thumbs up that she returns. _

_He gives a salute to the men on the curb before revving the engine and taking off down the street. You can just make out Ika howling in joy. _

* * *

_A/N: i was gonna do another with Ika younger but i didn't like how it turned out, i might just have different people watching some of her tapes... Anyways, You know what i want... REVEIWS PWEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad drove around town probably two hours before pulling into a restaurant. I remember getting off the bike and as I took off the helmet several guy were like. 'Wow! You're the undertaker' and Dad's like 'No Mark Calaway'. Of course the guy was a complete idiot and went along with it before lookin at me winking. At which point dad then used his Undertaker voice and informed him I was fifteen. The guys were tripping over themselves runnin away. It was historical."

"So Dad hooked my helmet to the bike while I looked around for vehicles I knew. Well not specifically. Dad had his bike shipped places but everyone else just had a car type they were big on and things they left lying around. Take Uncle Paul, big black truck with a book on the dashboard. Uncle Glenn was always a red truck that looked like you could drive straight into a muddy field and not have a problem. Aunt Stephie and Uncle Hunter always switched cars around cus they couldn't agree on one but Hunter has a little sledgehammer keychain that his mom bought him way back when that he hangs from the rearview mirror. "

"And lucky me I saw all three… HEHEhe… ok so I'm not as funny as I think I am but anyway…"

~~video~~~

_The camera sweeps around a crowded restaurant. It has a southern bar feel but the bar is not the main focus. It draws back and starts to sweep the occupants of the table. You see hunter say something to Shawn who throws a sugar packet at him. The packet misses Hunter and hits the back of the head of the woman who is sitting with her back leaning against Hunter's side with his arm over the back of her chair. The girls feet are up on the bottom of Paul's chair, who she was talking to till she was hit. She then turns and glares for a moment before grabbing a roll from a plate near her on the table and throwing it at him hitting him in the head after he fails to swat it away. When she turns back to Paul he's glaring at her. She gives a slight what before he leans past her picking up a roll off the plate on her other side and sitting it on the plate she took the other one from. She gives him a sheepish look as the camera slowly moves on to show Glenn laughing so hard he's falling out of his chair."_

_Paul turns his glare on Glenn before the camera pulls back. It shakes around a bit before turning and you see a young man with black hair that was cut short but for the bangs that curled over his forehead. He gives a wink before looking off to the side and grinning. The camera turns to see all heads turning towards the door where Mark is towering over everyone looking around with one arm forward. As he moves forward and the crowd moves out of his way you see Danika with a huge grin leaning forward as she pulls on his hand, doing nothing to make him move faster._

_There's a squeal from off to the side and seconds later Danika is being tackled by the girl that was next to Hunter. This causes Danika to slam backwards into Mark's chest. You hear the others chuckle as Mark tries to keep the two young women from hitting the floor. There is a giggle from slightly to the side and the camera pulls back to see the older girl look up and abandon Danika to launch at a young blonde woman off to the side of Mark. _

_The blonde laughs and hugs here back, "Good to see you to Steph." Stephanie pulls back and grins before giving a start and turns to Danika and grabs her arm. She pulls here over to the blonde, "Danika this my best friend Sara. Sara this is my sudo-sister; Daughter of the Undertake; the only female in existence that can take down Taker, Kane, and Big Show all at the same time. Of whom during the Winter DX, Big Show, the Brothers of Destruction and myself thought of a perfect name and I have checked with her leading Queen," She then looks towards the camera and winks before turning back to Sara, "You see she's sweet, kind, funny, and one of the best people alive, and she is every bit her father's daughter, including…" She gives Danika an accusing look and the younger girl gives an evil smirk before burying her face in her father's chest, "Having an evil split personality. Sara, allow me to introduce The Reaper."_

_Danika turns her head back around slowly with a raise eyebrow. Her eyes sweep the table slowly with a thoughtful look. An evil grin creeps on her face, "I like it!" Then her head snaps back to the table and she gives a surprised look before squealing and running and glomping Paul. "Uncle Paul!" He rolls his eyes as he pats her arm. "I'm not your uncle."_

_Danika huffs and rolls her eyes, "Am two!" She then walks around the table hugging the others as Mark and the two older women walk around the table. Mark pulls out the chair for Stephanie before pulling out two chairs that are side by side. Sara gives a look to Stephanie who shrugs and mouths, "It's a Mark thing." Danika grins up at him and bounces up and gives him a peck on the cheek before dropping into the chair that Mark then pushes all the way in giving a couple extra little pushes. Danika crosses her eyes and sticks her tongue out before everyone burst out laughing. As Mark takes the seat next to his daughter Paul takes a drink from his glass before glancing at Danika. _

"_So new info for the dark princess. There is a new Runt in the pack. Names John Cena. He's a rapper, try not to deck him it would be annoying to explain why he has a black eye. Also there is a new fall down by the name of Hardy. His little brother is one of the new towel boys. When he graduates he'll be joining his brother in the tag team division. Oh and the second towel boy is a real ass, I think you know him."_

_Danika gives him a look as Kane reaches over and the screen goes black._

_~~Scene change~~~_

_You see a parking lot of an arena and as the camera scans the lot you hear a engine revving. The camera then zooms in on a big red truck. As it pulls into a spot you see Mark following close behind with Danika on his motorcycle. As he shuts off the engine and Danika hops off the back you see Toby and Kane getting out of the truck. The camera pulls back a bit before you see Stephanie approach them. Toby starts pulling the camera out of his bag but Stephanie shakes her head and jerks her thumb at the camera. _

"_You two don't have to worry about that. Mitch is being paid to follow you guys around an film for you. When you want him out just let him know." Danika and Toby share a look before giving each other a high five. "Alright!" _

_Stephanie shakes her head as Hunter walks up to them. He holds up a hand to stop Kane as he goes to pull bags out of the back of the truck. "No need for that." He turns and claps his hands shouting, "Oh towel boy. Do be so kind as to get Kane and Taker's things. Oh and special case take care of the Reaper and her pet quire's things and I don't want to hear you gave them any shit you hear me boy."_

_A boy in a dark purple tank top and black tripp pants whose long blonde hair is pulled up in a ponytail with one side died purple rushes past and jumps up in the bed of the truck grabbing a large black and a large red bag out of the back. _

_Danika turns around as the boy jumps down and nearly runs into him. As he fumbles to keep hold of the bags she reaches out to grab hold of one of them and he give her a shy look over the top of it. "Sorry miss." Danika laughs lightly, "No completely my fault."_

_He goes to walk off before stopping and calling over his shoulder. "I'm Jeff by the way." Danika whips her head around and calls back. "Uhh.. oh a Ika… I mean Danika but my friend's call me Ika. Least they would if I had any friends." Jeff laughs lightly and nods, "Ika then." Before heading inside. _

_Danika turns back to the truck and stops with a gasp and wide eyes before laughing, "Holy Hades!" Toby turns as the camera swings towards the truck and starts laughing. You see the back of a guy who is crouched down in the back of the truck with his head hunched down. You can see him sigh before his head comes up and turns to reveal. _

"_Boe Randell Orton!" Toby and Danika laugh together before Danika runs and jumps up in the bed of the truck , sitting on the edge and leaning back. "So Boe-Ran, Welcome to our shed. And this is me actin like the Undertaker's Baby girl." She then grabs a hold of the side of the truck before flipping backwards over the side. As she stands up her eyes are rolled to the back of her head and she gives a snarl before turning and linking her arm thru her father's, who has shifted into his Undertaker persona, and the two turn and stride inside. _

_The camera turns to show Randy glaring after them he turns his glare to Toby who raises an eyebrow before kissing he's finger tips and blowing a kiss to him before jogging after Kane who is right behind their two dark companions. Randy makes a gagging noise before hoisting a battered purple backpack on his shoulder and slamming the tailgate closed._

_~~Scene change~~~_

_The camera is facing down the brightly lit hall of a hotel. You hear a slightly whiny laughing girls voice. "Daaaaad, its just a walk to the ice machine. Nothings gonna get me!" You hear a laugh from behind the camera, "Yeah besides, she's got me to protect her." The camera jerks and you here a huffed "oww" before the camera turns to Danika. She gives a half disbelieving/half glare over the camera as you her several men chuckle inside the room._

_The chuckles are followed by Paul's voice, "She can take out me and Mark at the same time. You can barely take on Stephanie, girly boy!" There is a growl from behind the camera, and you see Danika holding her sides in laughter, before the camera whips towards the end of the hall and you can tell that Toby is storming down the hall. _

_Danika jogs up ahead of him and walks backwards while making a face at him before turning and making a dramatic display of marching down the hall. You here a slight chuckle from behind the camera as Danika turns a corner, the camera seconds after her. _

_The camera zooms down the hall to what is obviously the Ice machine, where a young man in blue shorts, a blue ball cap and nothing else is digging in the machine. The camera slowly pulls back as the pair approach and the young man stands up, pouring ice from the scoop to the small bucket in his other hand. _

_He looks up as Toby stops next to him and with a glance at Danika offers her the scoop. She gives a slight grin before her arm and head disappear into the machine. He snickers as she lifts her feet off the floor to reach the ice. He gives a measuring look towards the camera before asking, "Uhh… would you like some help?" _

_There is a grunt from inside the machine and a slight, "Woot!" before Danika pulls herself back out and stands giving a cheeky grin as she triumphantly dumps the ice into her bucket. The young man gives a respectfully nod before holding out his hand. "Names Cena, John Cena. I saw you at the arena. Are you one of the interns?" _

_Danika puts back the scoop before pushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She looks him up and down before taking his hand and giving it a strong shake, that causes him to wince slightly. "Danika and in answer to your question no and yes." _

_He gives her a questioning look as she steps past him to the vending machine. "Pardon?" She answers over her shoulder while still scanning the items in the machine. "My father's a wrestler I spent summers wit him. However next year I'll get to be paid to learn the audio visual tech stuff. This sumer I'll spend watching to get the basics so I'm not behind or in the way nest y…Woho!" she then spins around after claping a hand to all of her pockets. _

"_Toby I forgot my wallet give me money!" John chuckles as Toby grumbles and after a second of shuffling the camera is shoved at john, who nearly drops it. It sits at an odd angle but you can still see Danika, bouncing slightly on the spot, with her hand out as someone approaches the machine behind her. As money is past to her the person bends down to remove their treat before turning and heading down the hall. _

_The camera shifts as its past back to Toby and you see john again as Danika bounces up to the machine. Her grin drops immediately. "Where the hell'd my skittles go!" John turns his head in the direction the other person had just gone and the camera follows to show Jeff slowly turning towards the camera with a bag of chips in one hand and a bag of skittles between his teeth. _

_Danika is heard huffing and the camera turns in time to see her rolling her eyes as she turns back to the machine. "Stupid little creeper!" She then puts both hands on the machine as she leans on it her eye scanning the racks again as her finger drum on the sides. After a moment Jeff steps up behind her and reaches over her sliding the bag of skittles between the machine and her fingers._

_Her head snaps up to her hand and as Jeff starts to walk away she spins. Before she can say anything you hear something hit the floor and the camera turns down the other side of the hall. You see a slightly young man that is obviously slightly older than the others present with a round baby face, long jet black hair pulled back and a bag on the floor next to his feet. He then steps quickly forward and the camera follows to show him putting his hand up to Jeff forehead._

_Jeff groans and makes a face pushing the hand away, "Matty stop!" The other puts his hands on either side of jeffs head making him look fight at him. "Jeffro, are you feeling ok? Did you eat something you shouldn't? If the pod people have taken over your brain nod twice!" _

_There is a chuckle from the side and the camera turns enough to still show the two down the hall but also Danika and John, who says. "If the pod people have his mind then they could make him not nod, you know that right?"_

_Matt turns with wide scared eyes, "You don't understand John. He gave up his skittles without a gun to his head. I took his skittles away in the car yesterday and he nearly stabbed me in the eye with a pretzel!" his voice getting higher and higher as he spoke. John chuckles and rest his arm on top of Danika's head so his hand is hanging in her face. "Well it was to a pretty girl so cut the boy some slack man." _

_Danika glares up and the hand before growling and moving as if to bitthe hand. John laughs ans snatches it away. You hear Toby laugh behind the camera, "Down girl!" She slowly turns her glare towards the camera before it cuts out._

_~~Scene change~~~ _

_The camera is facing down towards the floor and you can here mark off to the side. "Boy, have you seen Ika?" The camera turns and you see Toby trying to untangle some cords with Mark standing a little ways off in his wrestling gear. Toby looks up and shakes his head. "No she wondered off a while ago. You check with Paul?" Mark gives a confused look and nods his head. "If you see her send her my way would ya." _

_Toby give a mock salute and a "Will do" As Mark walks off. You then her a man's voice from behind the camera. "She wondered down that way I'm gonna head down and see if I see her." Toby glances up and inclines his head in acknowledgment before the camera turns and heads down the hall. It passes random rolls of hanging cords and several sets of pipe work that go up to a high ceiling above. The camera suddenly zooms forward and you see Jeff sitting on a crate, a notepad on his purple tipp pants covered leg. He glance up towards the ceiling across from him before ducking his head again and his pencil starts to move furiously. _

_The camera shift so it's coming up out of his line of sight and it looks up to the rafters as he does. Sitting on abeam one leg bent up while the other hangs over the side of the beam, hands folded and cupping around the bent knee while she leans back against another looking forward and slightly in the opposite direction as she gazes out the window is Danika._

_The camera shifts so it is behind the boy on the crate and zooms in on the pad. The picture shows a tree branch, draped in vines. Behind it a nearly full moon and a few drifting clouds. On the branch is a creature, obviously female, dressed in an outfit perfect for a wood nymph or elf. Her long wavy hair flowing over her back and shoulders as she leans against the tree, exactly as the girl above. As the camera a just again you see the face of the female slowly starting o take on the same features as the girl as well._

_There is an appreciative sigh before you hear a man voice, "Your really good kid. Why don't you pursue art instead of wrestling?" Jeff gives a start and as he spins towards the camera he slams the pad to his chest. He stares a minute wide eye before there is a slight swishing sound and he gasp before spinning back and looking up. The camera follows and Danika is gone. _

_The camera returns to the boy as he turns back glaring. "Wrestling is an art if done correctly!" He hisses before shoving the pad and pencil into a bag and taking off. There is a chuckle from behind the camera and a whisper of, "She didn't know you were here." Before the camera cuts out._

* * *

_A/N: sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but i have a few thoughts floating in my head and I need all the guys in play for it so hear they are! any who i would like to thank Soaless666 and vipergirl86 for the reveiws! keep them coming so i know you people are reading please!_


	5. Chapter 5

"After that it didn't take long for me to start calling them my boys. Which is funny since they're all older than me! Though Jeffro n Toby only by a couple months. There were several times that people told dad he was in for trouble when his fifteen year old daughter started running with four boys, two of which were eighteen. Oh the shit people started pouring! N the worst out of all of them was Vince McMahan. He ha-ted me!... Still does actually but now he knows I'll deck him n not think twice… ok I will think twice, the second thought being, "Hey I should do that again!""

~~video~~~

_The camera sweeps an empty arena. You hear a scuffle and laughing from off to the side and the camera swings to show the inside of the ring. Matt and John are in the center of the ring both in cargo shorts and tanks, John with Matt in a headlock. Jeff is sitting on the mat with his back leaning against the corner, his Blue Tripp pants clad legs folded Indian style under him. He laughs and throws a handful of skittles at them before his eyes go big as he realizes what he did and he scrambles to collect them. _

_An evil cackle is heard and the camera follows the corner up to the top turn buckle were Danika is perched. Her Purple tank top and black cargo shorts covered in the symbol patches of her father and uncles. The three boys turn and glare at her and she just gives an innocent smile. Matt and john share a look before they both tackle Jeff. _

_As the three roll around the ring Danika glances off to the side and smiles. The camera turns slightly and you see Toby walk up and lean on the ropes. He gives her a look and she smiles at him before looking at the camera and rolling her eyes back, giving a sneer, before she stands on the top of the turn buckle._

"_Oh Boies!" The three look up just as she jumps in the air. She flips herself foreword, bring her hands to make a double handed fist over her head. As she comes down she pulls her knees together and bends her knees back as if kneeling. Her knees come down on the Back of Matt's shoulder; he was looking over his shoulder towards her. As the two fall she swings her hands down on the juncture between John's neck and shoulder. This causes all three to land on top of Jeff who was in the middle." _

_The boys groan as Danika rolls off of them and stand right into a fighting stance. John is the first to stand and he fakes a stagger before tackling her. She gives a yelp before giggling and swinging her legs around to wrap around his neck and uses her weight to put him on the mat with her sitting on his shoulders. _

_Matt and Jeff are leaning on each other laughing when a voice is heard off to the side. "All of you out of the ring right now. If you don't work here then you shouldn't even be in the building. Now get."_

_The camera turns to show Vince walking towards the ring. You hear several groans before hearing Toby, "Ika, don't you be goin' Reaper on us now." Followed by Matt's, "To late" the camera turns to show Danika on her feet and glaring. When she speaks her voice is deep and menacing. "Why don't you get over yourself old man?" _

_The camera shifts to Vince as he pulls himself in the ring and he walks up to her. "Listen here you two bit good for nothing junior whore…"_

_In a second Vince is laid out as Danika spins around and kicks him in the side of the head as Matt spins to the side and kicks him in the lower back. John drops to the ground and sweeps Vince's legs out from under him and as the man hits the ground Jeff boot comes down on his face as Danika's leg swings down on to his crotch. Vince curls up in a ball as several people run towards the ring and start to rush the teens out of the ring as the screen goes blank._

_~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~_

_The camera is facing a hotel TV. It zooms in and out, tilting left and right, the color contrast shifts several times before a knock is heard. The camera turns in time to see Mark open the door. As it opens the camera shifts so you see Mark's scowl as he sees John, Matt, and Jeff. When they spot him they all start talking at once. _

"_Don't be mad at her, she didn't…" "Vince started it, she just…" "It wasn't just her, we all…" "Then he called her a whore…" "a lot less than he deserved…" "not fair, cus I hit him too."_

_Mark, still glaring, held up a hand and they all fell silent. "I am aware that Vince is an asshole and that he doesn't like Ika…" John goes as if to cut in but with the hand he has raised Mark snaps in the boys face and points at him. _

"_Not a word, I'm still talking. Now I appreciate you boys comin' up here and steppin' in. However Ika still let her foot fly, and we've had the discussion about using words first and if that doesn't work just walk away…" _

_There is a scoff and a mumble of "Hypocrite." At which the camera turns to show Glenn reclined on one of the beds, the TV remote dangling in one hand. His mismatched eyes glance at the camera and he gives a wink before lifting the remote to change the channel. _

_The camera turns back as Mark growls. "True as that may be, Ika promised to keep her temper in check. Hard as it is to believe, she can do more damage than either of us ever did." He jerks his thumb in Glenn's direction. "Since she was more worried about keeping you three from affecting your jobs, she is grounded for two weeks."_

_Matt then buts in, "But we were all going to play laser tag for my birthday next weekend and it was Ika's idea! That's not fair. She shouldn't get all the blame for us!" The other two voice their agreement while nodding. _

_After they quit Mark just stands there giving them an Undertaker uncaring look. The three start to fidget before he steps aside and motions for them to come in. He closes the door and points at the empty bed. _

_The camera follows him as the three perch on the end of the bed, Matt and John on either side of Jeff. Mark walks thru a door that joins the room to another hotel room. You hear a knock before he calls out. "Danika I wanna talk to you when you're done in there" Danika's muffled voice is heard, "Two minutes daddy." There's a grunt before Mark reappears in the room. _

_He walks past the three fidgeting boys and disappears into the bathroom. A few moments pass, the boys looking to Glenn who doesn't even acknowledge them, before a noise to the side draws everyone's attention._

_The camera turns to show Danika walking in the room, her head down with a towel over it as she rubs it dry. She's wearing an Undertaker t-shirt that appears to belong to Mark as it falls off one shoulder and hangs past her knees, over a pair of black sleep pants. _

_She throws her head back so her hair flies over her head, and as she brings the towel up to start rubbing the ends of her hair. She stops short when she spots the three on the bed and often giving a confused look towards her uncle, she calls out. "Da-ad?"_

_A slight Growled "Sit" has her glancing at the camera with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs before hauling herself up onto the window ledge that is wide enough for her to lean against the window while sitting Indian style. _

_She continues to dry her hair as she looks towards the bathroom. The three cower away from the door as Mark re-enters the room, now minus his Harley t-shirt and with his hair loose of its ponytail and making him appear very much like his Undertaker Persona._

_He steps in front of Danika and they watch each other a moment, causing the boys to squirm again. "You really know how to pick them ya know that princess?" She gives a Slight smile and a wink to the boys before turning her attention back to her father. "You're knights in Technicolor armor came to rescue a princess from a tower, just to find themselves trapped in the dungeon." As she smirks, he turns towards the boys. _

"_The three of you agree that she should not get the full blame?" He pauses till they nod. ""Then you will share punishment. First of all when you are not performing your duties for the show, you're training. I'll have to speak with the others but you will have either me or one of her uncles with you during this time. Second you will eliminate all masses of sugar, no soda, no cakes, no candy, nothing…" At this Jeff looks scared and clamps onto matt's arm. You can just hear him whisper, "no Skittles!" Before matt pats his hand and shushes him. "Then," Mark continues, "after the show Friday you will all…" he glances at Danika, "change into good clothes. This is dress shirts and nice jeans at least. No Shorts, no Tripp pants, no hats. I don't care what color your hair is, but it needs to be combed and in good order. We will all go to diner."_

_He takes a breath and turns back to Danika, who is leaning forward watching him curiously. "On Saturday you will all be up by eight and you will complete your morning workout by nine. After you shower a car will pick you up in front of the hotel and will take you to breakfast, from there is up to you till seven. You will then proceed to a movie rental place. After you will return to the room attached to mine and Glenn's. At ten the following morning you will return to the previous stipulations till the following Saturday when you are on your own again." _

_He turns to the boys again and raises and eyebrow. They share a look before john raises his hand. Mark nods at him. "That's it? Strict and enforced training, no sweets and we get to do whatever we want for matt's birthday?" Jeff cringes when he said no sweets and gives a slight whine. "My skittles." Mark raises and eyebrow and looks at the camera._

_Toby is heard sighing before saying, "When ten tonight rolls around the camera goes in Mr. C's bag and stays for two weeks." The boys gasp and look at Danika who is pointedly ignoring them now Mark glances at the clock. "Do you three agree to this?" They all share a look before nodding. Mark gives a curt nod before stating. "Gym, Nine AM." He then shifts to his Undertaker voice, "Now Get Out." The boys jump and scramble for the door. He turns to Danika. _

"_You bed." She rolls her eyes as she climbs off the ledge and steps up to him. Her head almost all the way back as she is two heads shorter than him. They glare at each other a moment before she reaches up and tugs on his goatee. He grunts but leans down so she can kiss him on the cheek. As she turns to Glenn, rolling her eyes, he smirks. While watching her kiss her uncle good night he holds out a hand towards the camera. The screen goes black. _


End file.
